


Mary's Torment

by Jasmine27



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Electrocution, F/M, Fetish, Improvised Sex Toys, Kidnapping, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 06:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasmine27/pseuds/Jasmine27
Summary: "Patience, slut. Stop moving or I'll leave you like this. All wet and desperate for my touch." This threat of James clicked something in Mary's mind and she nodded. She did not want to anger him like last time. She had ended up going to sleep with bruised thighs and an aching pussy.James waited for her to calm down and continued to tease her. He decided to gently start rubbing her clit with his thumb and forefinger. Mary started feeling sparks of pleasure through her. She wanted to touch herself, wanted to touch her nipples and to touch James. As if he had read through her mind, James continued to play with her clit and reached to pinch and tweak her nipples. He then stopped and bowed down in front of Mary's pussy and started to lick and suck her clit. He could feel the juices filling his mouth and he had to admit that she did taste good. It was a taste that he would not get bored of. At least not real quick like the others.





	Mary's Torment

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Zoomie69 (on literotica) for editing this story.
> 
> Sorry for the mistakes. I'm working on it.

"Yes, Sir," Mary replied.

"Good," said Sir and left.

It has been more than week, Mary could feel it and no one had come to rescue her yet. She was starting to give up. He was stronger than her, had managed to manipulate her, kidnap her and make her obey him. He was good at this game and Mary did not even know the rules. After agreeing to meet him at his place even though she knew him just through Tinder, she had woken up in some sort of basement with her hands tied. To this day, she could not understand if he had put something in her drink or if it was the perfume that he was wearing that she could not deny was rather intoxicating...

Sir, no James. James came back after a few moments, it could have been hours and Mary would not know. Her mind was wrapped in a fog and she could not manage to think about more than one thing at a time. Maybe it was because she was dumb like he keeps repeating it to her over and over again.

She realized that a mild electrical shock had, one at a time, been at each nipple and then her clit, emanating from her anus. She looked down to see each nipple had been pierced and now had a barbell through them. She sat partially up and saw her clit had been pierced as well, not just the hood, but her clit and when the electrical shocks started again, she felt there was something in her anus. God, what has this man done to me? Over the next hour, she received different levels of shocks, but it was a random pattern that would bring her close to climax and back off before she could reach it.

James came close, turned off the electro-unit and looked at her tied body and at her with his piercing eyes. She could not manage to look at him directly, she found his gaze to be too severe. Mary was vulnerable ; she was defenseless but could not seem to feel the same way. She was naked on a dirty mattress and her hands were tied and her legs, spread open. James stood in front her open legs and gently started massaging her ankles.

"Like I have told you Mary, I don't want to rape you. You'll be the one begging to me to fuck you. Just like the other times." He continued to linger his fingers on her ankles and ever so slowly started to stroke her smooth skin, going towards her thighs. 

This was always how it started, Mary thought to herself. She has not lost herself yet. Her common sense was still fighting to whatever he had reduced her to. She could not deny that he did have an effect on her. Feeling his callous hands moving like this had her nipples tighten up. She blamed it on the room that suddenly became too cold.

"You are going to beg me to fuck you, to use that little cunt of yours however I wish because all you need is to feel the height of your climax, don't you?" he continued to slowly glide up until he reached his destination. He placed his palm on her mound that was already dripping wet, unknown to Mary. He rubbed it slowly and looked at her. Her mouth was opened and she was breathing rapidly. Her eyes were glassy and it looked like she was already gone. He smiled. The drug that he had been putting in her food was working, turning her into his little willing slut anytime he wanted her to.

He was not worried. He took his time to appreciate the wetness and played around with it. He spread it on her thighs and decided to tease her a little bit. He would gently poke at her entrance, never going in. Rubbing everything except her throbbing and engorged clit. He could feel her getting impatient. The muscles in her thighs were clenching and suddenly, her hips started moving up trying to seek some sort of friction.

Mary was gone. The desperate part of her took over. She could not think of anything. She just wanted this gorgeous man to fuck her, anything as long as she would be able to get at least one climax. James continued his torturous ministrations and stopped only to pinch Mary's clit. This broke her calmness and she screamed. James knew that she was sensitive there. She looked at him, unable to utter anything.

"Patience, slut. Stop moving or I'll leave you like this. All wet and desperate for my touch." This threat of James clicked something in Mary's mind and she nodded. She did not want to anger him like last time. She had ended up going to sleep with bruised thighs and an aching pussy.

James waited for her to calm down and continued to tease her. He decided to gently start rubbing her clit with his thumb and forefinger. Mary started feeling sparks of pleasure through her. She wanted to touch herself, wanted to touch her nipples and to touch James. As if he had read through her mind, James continued to play with her clit and reached to pinch and tweak her nipples. He then stopped and bowed down in front of Mary's pussy and started to lick and suck her clit. He could feel the juices filling his mouth and he had to admit that she did taste good. It was a taste that he would not get bored of. At least not real quick like the others.

James started to get impatient and starting moving his fingers inside of Mary's heat. He plunged one finger inside. He knew she liked it rough and he did not hesitate. She let out a whimper and slowly started grinding herself to the rhythm of his pace. James loved how she was warm and tight inside. He had not fucked her yet and could not stop thinking about how wonderful she would feel. He added another finger and then another. Three fingers was the maximum she could take with the small amount of teasing she just got. He continued thrusting in and out, occasionally pressing against her sweet spot. He did not want to give her maximum pleasure yet, not when he was not fucking her. With the constant thrusting and with his other hand playing with her clit, James could feel Mary tightening up and her hips moving on their own. She was moaning loudly and her eyes were shut. While still looking at her, he slowed down the pace and stopped playing with her clit.

"Please... Please!" Mary cried out in frustration. She could not stop thinking about the peak she had just been on and wanted to cry at how brutally she was being denied this pleasure that only James could seem to have ever provided her.

"You know what you need to say," James continued to slow the down the pace until he was almost closed to stopping.

Mary realized what he was about to do and did not bother to think about what he always forced her say. She screamed out in frustration and with tears falling down her cheeks, "Please Sir! Allow your slut to come. You own my pleasure, fuck."

Hearing this, James get back to his punishing pace and quickly brought her to the edge again. With one last thrust, he finally pushed her over the edge. Mary screamed as she felt the pleasure she had been seeking all this time. Her body slammed against the mattress. Her back arched, her eyes rolled back and her pussy pulsated around his fingers. The wave of pleasure was quick as it rolled into her and brought her to a sedate state. At this moment, as James removed his finger that were coated with her juices and brought it to his mouth to suck on them, Mary knew that deep inside she did not want anyone to save her. She wanted to stay here forever with James and could not wait for him to finally decide to fuck her with his cock. Her eyes lowered to his white shorts and she licked her lips as she imagined the hard cock that was restrained in those shorts on her lips. She could imagine him coming on her face or even inside her. Thinking of this warmth inside her prolonged the duration of her pleasure and watching him suck on his fingers brought more sparks to her pussy.

James, on the other hand, had seen Mary's eyes traveling to his crotch. This had made him smile. Of course, he wanted to fuck her. But what kept him patient was the thought of Mary getting on her knees and begging him to fuck her. He wanted her to worship him and with how she had reacted on merely their fourth session, he knew that he would not have to wait any longer.

After making sure the ropes' knots did not get loose, he looked at her one more time and got out of the basement. He turned the electro-unit on and programmed it to give her slightly higher voltage shocks, but still at random intervals. He promised her to get her some water. Of course, after filling the glass of water, he did not forget to put one whole white pill and waited for it to dissolve completely before heading back to Mary. The water would do more than quench her thirst. Those pills would help increase her sexual needs dramatically. She would become more dependent on his touches and actions with her body. Eventually he would be able to release her from the ropes, but he would put a hand cuff on a long chain on one wrist. He would also place the electro-unit on a belt with instructions to not tamper with it, or the consequences would be dire. While it would be on her belly, it was locked, and she would have orders to leave the wires alone. If she needed to poop, he would remove the metal plug in her ass, only to re-insert it after the bathroom visit.

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it?  
> Don't forget to leave kudos and to join me on tumblr so we can talk !   
> I even take requests !
> 
> http://queenassbitxh.tumblr.com/


End file.
